Block-out covers are frequently inserted into jack modules to protect the jack module and prevent entry of undesirable objects. Some covers include multiple parts or special latch connectors that secure the cover to the jack modules. Other covers have relatively large open areas designed to receive a flat tool that would enable the end user to release the cover from the jack module so that it could be removed from the jack module. The covers with the larger open areas, however, may be accidentally removed from the jack module. There are also covers that are inserted in the opening of a jack module and then locked by a rotating key. These covers may only be removed by inserting the key and rotating it to unlock or release the cover from the jack module. Dust covers or block-out covers have also been used to prevent optical fiber adapters and connectors from being contaminated. The prior art dust covers often do not provide an adequate seal thereby allowing dust or other material to contaminate the adapter or the connector. Prior art dust covers are also typically difficult to install and remove from the adapter or the connector.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a tamper resistant block-out cover for a fiber optic adapter that prevents contamination, damage or misuse of the adapter. It would also be desirable to provide a block-out cover and a removal tool where the cover would not be accidentally removed from the adapter but would be easily removed from the adapter by a simple tool.